


We Will Build A Future Together

by SlushyRain



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bara!Sans, Chara isn't evil and has a soul, F/F, F/M, Frisk and chara are siblings, Humans have magic, M/M, Notes at the start of a chapter will always warn if there's smut ahead, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is a named OC, Sans is a professor, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Smut will probably come later if I can write it correctly, Soulmate Shenanigans, Suggestive Themes, frisk is blind, reader is female, tags will update as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlushyRain/pseuds/SlushyRain
Summary: Magic has always come second nature to you ever since you could remember. It was an essential part of your day to day life, and you had really never given it much of a second thought. However, once the monsters are involved, your life gets a little more interesting. I'm also shit at writing summaries.DISCONTINUED.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! this is the first fanfiction that I've posted on AO3, written for Undertale, and just written in a long time. Just gonna elaborate on some of the tags real quick:  
> -Frisk is Blind. However, thanks to falling through the barrier on their way into the undergound, their magic was exposed and got stronger. So now they're able to basically see magic. They can see the outlines of monsters and any human that has magic because of the way magic circulates through the body.  
> -Frisk and Chara are siblings! I had always kind of pictured Chara as Frisk's older sibling and Frisk fell into the underground because they wanted to find Chara. In this timeline, Chara still has their soul and didn't genocide on everyone which means Asriel is still alive.
> 
> Slight NSFW warning at the start of the chapter!

The light of the moon shined brightly through the window, soft white light covering the floor. Bright blue hues bounced across the walls and your eyes followed the tendrils as they danced in the air. Reaching out, you tried to grab one of them but it twitched out of your reach before you could. The blue mist trailed lower and you watched as it softly touched your shoulders and down your chest, then to your legs in a loving manner. Your body rolled with the tendrils, trying to maximize the time of contacts and a breathy sigh escaped your lips.

"is this doing something for you, sweetheart?"

You jumped slightly at the voice that spoke softly in your ear which made them chuckle. Their voice was a deep baritone and arousal was thick in their words as they continued to whisper to you.

"i love seeing you like this. you're so flushed and you're coming undone just by simple touches. you must really want this, huh, babe?" The blue tendrils squeezed your breasts lightly, emphasizing his words and you moaned.

"Stop teasing me!" You whimpered, bucking your hips slightly, desperate for any contact. Hands grabbed your hips and pushed them down into the bed, massaging the skin there with slow circles.

"you ask so nicely, how can i say no? close your eyes for me, sweetheart."

You closed your eyes quickly, panting softly at the excitement of what was about to happen. The bed creaked as your partner shifted positions and you could feel them hovering over you, caging you in with their arms and legs. Something soft and wet touched your neck and you gasped at the unexpected feeling. You ached to be closer to them, your body arching off the bed to try and push yourself against them, your skin buzzing with the need to be touched.

"good girl, lily. that's what i like to see..."

* * *

 

"Lily! Wake up!"

Your eyes snapped open and you shot out of bed, throwing your covers to the side. Chest heaving, you took note of your surroundings. Instead of moonlight, sunlight was shining through your window and there was no trace of the blue hues that you were familiar with. Of course. Another dream, the fifth one this week to be exact. A glance at your alarm clock let you know that you were up right on time, a ripe time of eight o'clock in the morning. You swing your legs over the edge of your bed and stood, raising your arms over your head and stretched. Your back popped in multiple places and you sighed happily, rolling your neck to get yourself moving. Your door slammed open and you squealed, jumping at the sudden noise.

"Are you fucking awake yet, Li- Oh. Good morning."

Adriane, your roommate, stood in your doorway with a sheepish smile. Her blonde hair was thrown up in a messy bun, small wisps of hair falling softly around her face. She was still wearing her pajamas but had a green apron tied lazily around her waist. You glared playfully at her and pushed past her, knocking your hips into hers as you went. 

"To answer your rude self, yes I am awake. Happy?" You said, walking into the bathroom to brush your teeth and get ready for the day.

"Very. Breakfast is all ready, by the way. Made your favorite since today is the big special day!" Adriane grinned, leaning against the door frame of the bathroom, watching you fuss with your hair. "Are you excited? I can hear them now- Professor Lily, why are you so pretty? Professor Lily, do you have a boyfriend?" You ignored Adriane's chatter and worked on dragging a brush through the long black tangles that is your hair.

Getting ready in the mornings was your least favorite thing to do, thanks to how long your hair was. The black waves reached your waist due to seven long years of growing it out and keeping it healthy and brushing it out completely always made your muscles burn a little. You threw it back into a loose ponytail to keep it out of your face as you brushed your teeth and did your makeup. 

"And then the fucking dude asks for my number! I mean I'm not against people with fur but I had literally only been talking to him for like five minutes since we were waiting in line at the grocery store. Lily, were you even listening to my story?" Adriane deadpans, looking at your reflection in the mirror. 

You glance over and her green eyes were staring daggers at you through the mirror. "Uh, no. Sorry. If it makes you feel better, I'm all done up here so you can tell me again over breakfast? Just let me get dressed first." 

She perks up at your apology and grins. "Sure! Get your butt down here and let me tell you all about what happened."

Adriane disappears down the hallway, towards the kitchen, and you walk back to your room. Opening your closet, your eyes roam over the wide selection you've been growing over the years. Today was the first day of the college school year and you were the professor for the first year writing class. Deciding to go with something more professional than usual, you pull on a baby blue pencil skirt that reaches your knees and a light gray button-up blouse, with a pair of gray ankle boots. With a shrug, you exit your room and head down the hall, tugging your hair out of the ponytail and letting it fall loose around your shoulders. Thankfully, you could waste a little time to enjoy breakfast since your first class didn't start until noon. 

"Whoa, check it out! Hey, hot stuff!" Adriane wolf whistled from her seat at the table. A stack of pancakes sat on one plate with butter and syrup beside them, ready to be prepared for the ultimate breakfast meal. Adriane already had a couple pancakes in front of her, syrup poured generously over them. "So, are you excited or what?"

"Hell yeah! I'm fresh out of college and I was lucky enough to get an offer so quickly," You said, sitting down at the table. "I'm still super nervous, though. I have no idea what to expect."

"I'm sure you'll do great, Lily. You've always been kick ass at anything related to writing. Don't you remember those stories you used to write in high school?" Adriane wiggled her eyebrows and you groaned. "You got major skill, girl. I'm sure some rowdy college kids won't stop you from doing what you do best."

"I guess," Shrugging, you grabbed two pancakes for yourself and poured syrup over them. "Anyways, tell me that story again. I heard something about a dude with fur?"

"Oh! I forgot! Anyways, so you know the whole monster deal right?" Adriane asked and you nodded. Monsters had resurfaced about a month ago and people were losing their minds over it, but you could really care less. Magic wasn't anything new to you. "I went to the grocery store yesterday to grab stuff for breakfast today and I'm standing there in line and this cat monster gets in line behind me. He was actually pretty cute, but that's not my point. I started up a conversation with him, friendly chatter while we waited, y'know? And then after I pay for the groceries, he stops me and asks me for my number!"

Your eyes widen and you laugh, covering your mouth with a hand so you don't spit pancake out. "What did you do?! Did you give him your number? Please tell me you gave him your number."

Adriane blushes and looks down at her plate, playing with her food. "I... yeah. I did. I'm just nervous because you know, I don't want all that you know? Sex isn't my thing."

You reach over and grab her hand and she looks up at you, her green eyes meeting your blue ones. "Listen here, you nerd. There's nothing wrong with not wanting sex. You're not weird or broken, you're Adriane and I love you." You squeeze her hand for emphasis, and before you have time to react your vision fogs up and you lose focus.

_"Look, Adriane. I know you don't want the whole, uh, nine yards. That's okay with me. I just want to be with you because you're just plain amazing. You don't treat me like someone that's beneath you, you treat me like your equal- like a human being. That means a fucking lot to me and I'm willing to try and make this work."_

_"I... Okay. Yes. We can do this. I'm really happy you invited me out for coffee, BP."_

_"No problem, Queen. Anytime."_

You blink rapidly, your eyes refocusing on Adriane's worried face. "Dude, are you okay? You just like, I dunno, passed out for a second." Adriane asks, holding my hand in both of hers.

"Uh, yeah, I'm good. Just zoned out," You mumble, pulling your hand back and standing up. "I should get going, it's already ten and I want to get there with plenty of enough time to spare."

"Oh, okay. Bye, Lily! Have a good day! You better tell me all about it when you get home tonight." Adriane winks at you and you can't help but grin.

"Oh yeah, I'll have a good day and I'm sure you will too. Make sure you tell me some more about that mystery cat later. Bye, Adri!"

You grab your bag from its spot by the front door and open the door of your apartment. The hallway is cool and you savor the air conditioning before you step outside into the hot sun. You walk slowly, your mind still recovering from the vision you had of Adriane and what you assume to be the cat she was telling you about earlier. Thankfully, you didn't have visions every time you touched someone but when you did, it always took you by surprise and you felt a little dizzy after. Pushing open the front door of your apartment complex, you step out into the heat and you speedwalk to your car so you can turn on the air conditioner. You put the key into the ignition and the car rumbles to life. Bracing your arms against the steering wheel, you lean your head back and sigh. Time to go be an adult and teach some college classes.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it takes me so long to update;; College is really busy and I'll be having a job soon!  
> Thank you all so much for almost 200 hits! It means so much to me and I hope you guys will enjoy the story even though it takes me an entire lifetime to update :')
> 
> Also; Slight update to tags! Tags are going to keep updating as chapters come out so I can keep spoilers to a minimum ;)

"Okay. I can do this. They're just kids- I'm still a kid. They're like four years younger than me, how bad can this be?"

Standing outside the double doors that led into the large lecture hall that was your classroom, you took a deep breath and pushed open the doors. Your eyes quickly raked over the dozens of students sitting in the seats and you blanched slightly at the sheer amount of them. There were at least seventy pairs of eyes staring you down, scrutinizing your appearance and appraising you. You took your place behind the large podium and desk that served as your teaching space and swallowed the fear and anxiety that was bubbling up in your body. You can do this.

A quick glance at the digital clock that was mounted on the wall to your left showed that class didn't start for another three minutes. With a small sigh of relief, you began to pull out the class syllabus and attendance sheets. Students were still slowly trickling in and taking their seats and with the extra seats being filled, the lecture hall looked even smaller that it did when you walked in. 

Another glance at the clock showed that it was twelve o'clock exactly- time to get this show on the road. Deep breaths. 

"Hi, everyone. Welcome to the freshman creative writing class! Uh, my name is Lily Emerson, but please just call me Lily. No need for formalities since I'm only a few years older than you guys, right?" You smiled, eyes sliding over the students that were staring back at you.

Silence. Pure silence. They were all just staring at you.

"Okay... Anyways. A quick about me- I'm twenty-three years old and I actually graduated from this college last year. I'm a huge fan of reading and writing, obviously since I'm teaching a writing class, haha," A weak chuckle escaped your lips and you fiddled with a pen as you continued to speak. "This is my first year teaching and I hope you guys can help me out the best you can. I'm always open to talk and I'll be on campus every day, even when we don't have classes. My office is, uh, in the English, Math, and Science building- the EMS building for short- in room 308b. There's a small letter box on my door for you to write notes to me if I'm not there or something and I'll get back to you as soon as I'm able. Uh, any questions?"

The students continued to stare at you blankly and you could feel a bead of sweat roll down the side of your face. You moved to push your hair behind your ear, nervously shifting your weight from foot to foot. Being the center of attention really wasn't good for your health.

"Uhm, professor Lily?"

Your eyes shot to a girl sitting in the second row with her hand up. She was hiding behind a curtain of hair but you could feel her gaze on you.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry if this is a weird question, but where did you get that scar...? The one on the side of your face, I mean." 

A rueful smile pulled at your lips and you touched the side of your face softly, tracing the pale scar that ran from your eyebrow to your jaw. You were so used to seeing it every day in the mirror that you often forgot it even existed. You certainly weren't expecting a student to ask about it on the first day of your classes and you wracked your brain trying to come up with an excuse good enough to cover your ass. 

"That's a secret, actually," You laughed nervously. "I promise I'll tell you in a few weeks but I, uh, have something to do with you all before I can tell you the truth?" 

The lie fell from your lips easily but the end came out more as a question than a statement and you winced, hopeful that no one noticed your blunder. The girl nodded and slouched in her seat more, going back to doodling on her papers.

"Any more questions?"

Silence. Of course.

"Well, let's get this class actually started, eh?" The clock showed that it was twenty past noon and you only had another thirty minutes of class. "I sent everyone an email with the class syllabus last week and I hope you all brought it to class with you today. That's what we'll be going over today. I'll give you information for your first assignment at the end of class and answer any question that you have, okay? Also, I'm going to send a sheet of paper down each row and I'd like you guys to put your name and student ID down. This just lets me know who actually bothered to come today, yeah? I'll pick them up at the end of the row."

You walked up the stairs and set a paper down on each row, muttering instructions to pass it down to the next person. The next twenty minutes passed by quickly as you went over the information in the syllabus- classroom rules, information about the class and what's expected, the assignments and their due dates. By the time you were finished, it was clear to tell you had lost the interest of the majority of students. Many were looking down at their phones, others were just idly staring at the wall, and only maybe a dozen or so were still focused on you.

"Alright, alright. Let me give you guys the information for your first assignment-" 

A chorus of sighs and shuffling of paper went across the room.

"And you guys can be on your way. I want you guys to write a short story about how you think I got my scar. Simple enough, right? Give me something to work with, give a good background and vivid details. Try to convince me to think 'Oh yeah, Lily. This is definitely how you got your scar!' It doesn't have to be too long, just maybe a five hundred word minimum, and it's due by Wednesday, aka next time that this class meets. You're free to go!"

Before you could even finish the last sentence, students were shoving their things into their backpacks and evacuating the classroom faster than you expected. Your shoulders slumped in relief and you mentally patted yourself on the back for a job well done.

You climbed the stairs to collect the attendance sheets then returned to your desk to clip them together for safe keeping, gathering the rest of your things so you could leave the classroom. You had gotten an email earlier in the week about how the EMS Building has recently gotten a new teacher break room after the previous one... blew up? You weren't going to ask how that one happened. Hanging out there didn't sound too bad, you'd be able to meet some of the other teachers who had offices and classes in that building and you'd also be able to go over the attendance sheets from the class. 

A small smile was on your lips as you left the lecture hall. It was a successful first class and you couldn't be more proud of yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this seems short- just trying to build a little momentum to keep pushing along. This is a slow burn as well, so there's going to probably be a lot of chapters with just extra details about what's going on. 
> 
> Fun fact: Lily's classroom is based on my Math class's lecture hall! I'm basing a lot of this story's college details on my own college campus. we actually do have an "EMS Building" but it's actually the "English, Math and Computer Science -EMCS Building". I think we all know who Lily might run into there, nudge nudge. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, life is busy. Sorry about the wait between chapters, I really am. If I can weasel more time in, I may be able to stick in a double update? It's fall break for me right now but I'm trying to catch up on homework because with a job now, I basically have zero free time, lmao. Also I'm really sorry the chapters have been so short. I've been trying to keep it at a 1000 word minimum but even that seems really short,,

_“The brand new EMS Building faculty and staff lounge is on the ground floor in room 108B! Please feel free to use this room for grading, refreshments, and socializing with your fellow teachers. Pizza and drinks will be available on the first day of classes to celebrate!”_

Your eyes scanned the email for the third time today and you repeated the room number in your head as you walked down the hallway. The ground floor of the EMS building was actually underground and was all concrete and hard tile, lit up by the fluorescent lights on the ceiling. It was really suffocating in all truth and you were itching to get to the staff room so you could sit down and relax.

Aha! Here it is- 108B. A sign was on the door that read “Faculty Only” and you couldn’t help the giggle that bubbled up. It was still amusing to go into a room that was reserved for teachers only because you still felt like you were a college student. Taking a deep breath, you pushed the door open with your shoulder, clutching your papers in a tight grip.

The room was completely different from what you expected. The walls were a bright and inviting yellow instead of the drab grey that the rest of the first floor was coated in. The floor was carpeted and you could no longer hear your shoes tapping obnoxiously loud on the hard tiles. Your shoulders slumped a little with relief that the lounge was actually relaxing and not some shitty typical break room. Multiple round desks dotted the surprisingly large room and plush chairs were pushed in around them, some taken by what you assumed to be other members of faculty. At the far back wall was a typical kitchen set up- a fridge, sink, microwave, coffee pot and plenty of counter space. Currently occupying come of the said counter space was a stack of pizza boxes and you felt your spirits lift even higher.

A chorus of ‘hello’s rang through the room as you let the door shut behind you and you responded with a bright smile and a nod of your head. Choosing a table in one of the corners that was empty, you dropped all of your paperwork on the desk and set your bag in the chair beside yours. First things first, before you could even think about going through those attendance sheets, you had to snag yourself a piece of that pizza.

As you grabbed yourself a slice- or two- of cheese pizza, you felt someone come up beside you. You glanced over your shoulder to be met with a small, yellow… dinosaur?

“Uh. Hi?” You said, angling your body so you were actually facing them.

“H-hi! Uh, my name is A-Alphys. I uh… J-just wanted to say hello? I g-guess…” Alphys stuttered, glancing around as she wrung her hands together. “I-I’m a new teacher here, so I’ve b-been trying to say hello to e-everyone.”

“Hey, I’m a new teacher too! I’m in charge of the freshman creative writing class.”

“R-really? Wow, that’s c-cool. I teach a computer engineering class, s-specifically the advanced computer systems c-class. It’s really f-fun!” She gushed, eyes sparkling. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and a grin was stretching across her face.

You couldn’t help but return Alphys’ grin in full force. She was so sweet and within minutes of knowing her, you felt like you could consider her a friend.

“S-so… Nice to meet y-you?” Alphys questioned, holding out a clawed hand for you to shake.

You cringed slightly at the idea of shaking her hand- not because she was a monster, but because you knew what was about to happen. Thankfully, Alphys didn’t notice your hesitation and after a second of bracing yourself you stuck your hand in hers. Instantly, the black fog that you were all too familiar with spilled across your vision.

_“Can we watch Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2?! C’mon, babe, you know that one is my favorite!”_

_“B-but, Undyne! The second one is A-AWFUL! How can you l-like it so much?”_

_“Yeah, but the fighting is so COOL! And the gigantic swords and shit! That’s why I love it!”_

The fog disappeared as quickly as it had appeared and you noticed Alphys staring at you, sweat slightly dripping down the side of her face. You smiled and shook her hand slightly.

“Sorry about that. Zoned out for a second… My name is Lily. It’s nice to meet you, Alphys!”

Alphys visibly relaxed and the guilt of making her so nervous made your resolve to be her friend even stronger.

“I-I hope you like the new lounge… Me and o-one of my friends who is also a p-professor here had a, u-uh… an accident?” Wringing her hands together again, Alphys looked down and shuffled her feet a little. She was wearing a pair of custom made converse sneakers and you could faintly make out one of the characters from Mew Mew Kissy Cutie on the side.

”I love it! I was actually really nervous about coming to the lounge because I thought it would be like the lounges in my high school- all bland and uncomfortable.” You motioned to Alphys for her to follow you back to your table and the two of you sat down together.

“I’m glad y-you like it! I, uh, actually designed it? I’m r-really happy that everyone seems to l-like it.”

 “It’s also a lot bigger than I expected! I never expected that another teacher would have designed it. Guess you got some cool stuff rattling around in that brain of yours, huh?” Your smile grew with the new information and you swore Alphys’ eyes sparkled with your compliment. “Hell, even the chairs are ridiculously comfortable which never happens.”

To prove your point, you leaned back in the chair and stretched, back popping in several places with the movement. A small moan escaped your mouth as some of the tension left your body. You returned to your previous position to see Alphys staring at you with her mouth slightly open.

“Oh, sorry, did that make you uncomfortable?” You asked nervously, scared you had just committed some kind of monster faux paus.

“nah, alphys is good, but i’d appreciate if you took a guy to dinner first before doing something that lewd, ya know?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never said WHO you'd be meeting in this chapter. Just made a really bad hint that didn't come to fruition... And now I give you a cliffhanger. Let me know if you guys catch any errors, I'm running this show without doing damage control!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update, whaaaaat? What even is this? I got some super sweet comments and I just couldn't help myself! 
> 
> Also with the Bara!Sans tag- I put this because, in all truth, Sans is probably like five foot nothing. But I have a thing for tall Sans so oops? It isn't Sans with the tail or anything like some stories with that tag are! Just a taller/stockier sans!
> 
> Also forgive me, I'm really bad with puns... All characters in this story are written in a freeform style, molded by how I think they would act and stuff.

“nah, alphys is good, but i’d appreciate if you took a guy to dinner first before doing something that lewd, ya know?”

You squeaked at the voice that spoke behind you, sitting up straight in your chair. You hadn’t heard, or felt, anyone come up behind you. Alphys was blushing and staring pointedly at the table top, clawed digits making small circles on the smooth surface.

“Uh?” You muttered and spun around in your chair to match the voice to a face. “Sorry, I- Whoa.”

Behind you stood a skeleton. A literal fucking skeleton. A lazy grin that was all teeth was plastered on his face and you swore it got wider as you gave the monster a look over. He was wearing a blue turtleneck that fit snugly against his frame- how the hell does it look like he has a stomach? A pair of cargo pants covered his legs, er, bones and a set of pink slippers were on his feet. His bright white lab coat stood out in a bright contrast to the rest of his outfit and made the color of his bones stand out even more.

“you alright there, kid? cat got ya tongue?” The skeleton smirked, watching your expression change.

“Nah, I’m _purr_ fect!” You blurted out, embarrassed that you had gotten caught staring. You slapped a hand over your mouth at the pun that slipped before you had registered what you were saying.

His grin got even wider at your choice of words and your fingers twitched with the need to touch his face to see how solid bone was moving fluidly.

“well, _meow_ i can’t be mad at you for making such a good pun.  I _cat_ to get your name, buddy.”

Alphys groaned from beside you, but when you looked at her you could tell she had a small smile on her face.

“Y-you know, it’s more p-polite to introduce yourself before a-asking someone else’s name.” Alphys said, giving the skeleton a surprisingly stern look before turning her gaze to you. “T-this is the friend I t-told you about a few m-minutes ago… The one who helped b-blow up this room.”

“whoa, hey. that was an accident, alph, and you know it.” The skeleton held up his hands in surrender and your eyes immediately went to his fingers. You could see between the joints of his knuckles and wrists. “how was i supposed to know that the fridge wasn’t designed to be a hot fridge as well?”

“A hot fridge? What’s that?” You asked, eyes still trained on the skeletal fingers that were now disappearing into the pockets of a lab coat.

“The h-hot fridge was one of my i-inventions underground. My g-girlfriend,” Alphys blushed and wrung her hands. “S-she didn’t like cold food, s-so I made a fridge that would keep e-everything hot instead.”

“alph is brilliant, don’t let her try to convince you otherwise. anyways, kid, my name is sans. sans the skeleton. nice to meet ya.”

Your eyes met Sans’ and he winked at you, causing a flood of heat to start creeping up your neck.

“Lily. Lily the human.” You responded, eyes crinkled in amusement.

You stood and immediately cringed at the height difference. You knew you were short, just barely over five foot, but you didn’t realize how tall Sans actually was. The top of your head reached his chin so you had to tilt your head back slightly to meet his eyes.

Sans held his hand out for you to shake and you inwardly sighed. Three visions in one day- your body was going to hate you later. Having physical contact with someone was something you could easily avoid on a normal day but when you were meeting new people it was impossible not to touch somehow. You steeled yourself and placed your hand in his.

_"is this doing something for you, sweetheart?"_

Instead of the black fog that you were expecting, an echo of your dream resounded in your head, the same deep baritone that had haunted your nightly dreams. A blush creeped up your neck and within seconds you were a bright red and a heat was pooling in your abdomen.

“S-Sans! What did you d-do?!” Alphys panicked, snapping you out of your daze.

Coming to you realized your hand was still in Sans’ skeleton one and he was staring down at you with an unreadable look, grin tense and eyes dark. You wasted no time in yanking your hand back, cradling it against your chest and averting your gaze to the floor.

“Uh, I’m really sorry, I had a thought and-“ You tried to explain, your words tumbling out of your mouth.

“nah, you’re fine. didn’t mean to _rib_ ya the wrong way, pal.” Sans replied and shoved his hands back into the pockets of hit lab coat.

At the sound of his voice, you froze. “What did you say?” You whispered.

“i said you’re fine.”

Sans’ voice was the same voice that you had been hearing in your dreams, including the sex ones. It had to be a joke. The guy- well, monster- that you had been fantasizing about for the last month was actually standing in front of you, staring you down with the same unreadable expression.

“I gotta go! I suddenly remembered I left my… my lights on! On my car! In the parking lot!” You blurted out, already speed walking towards the door, hair whipping around you with the suddeness of your movements. “Bye!”

 

* * *

 

 

The door closed with a muted bang behind the retreating curvaceous figure.

“S-Sans, seriously, what d-did you do to her?!” Alphys asked, appearing at Sans’ elbow.

“honestly, no idea. you saw me, i just shook her hand, nothing else,” Sans replied, shrugging lazily. “lily, huh? i’m not sure what to think about her.”

“What do you m-mean? She’s nice!”

“sure, she’s nice. and cute, gotta admit that. just… call it a hunch, would ya?”

Sans continued to stare at the door that Lily had exited from, eye lights dark as he thought about what had just happened. When the two of you had shaken hands, Sans could feel the spark of something he thought he would never encounter again on the surface.

Determination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that the ending was okay with the switching of perspectives! It may happen here and there whenever I think it would fit best. Also, starting next chapter I think I'm going to start including Lily's thoughts and stuff, they'll probably be italicized and underlines so you can separate them from flashbacks/premonitions/memories!
> 
> As always, if you guys catch a mistake or anything, please let me know!


	5. Chapter 5

You made it to your car in record time, thanks to sprinting the distance. Hunching over with your hands on your knees, your thoughts were racing a mile a minute as you tried to simultaneously catch your breath and process what had just happened.

Holy shit, you just fucking hightailed it out of there. Your lights were on? Seriously? Nice fucking cover up. Okay, but, no seriously, a skeleton?! You’ve been having sex dreams about a skeleton?! Holy shit, what even is your life anymore. If you tried to explain this to someone they’d like you’re batshit insane, dude. ‘Hi, I’m Lily! I can see the future and I’m going to be boning a skeleton in the future, probably!’

Slapping a hand over your face, you let out a loud groan that petered off to a low wheeze. Tomorrow is going to be some serious damage control. You reached for your keys in your purse and froze mid-action. The files. You left your class attendance files and everything for the class in the lounge at the table you and Alphys were sitting at. You could only hope that Alphys had grabbed your papers for you. You didn’t have her phone number to get in touch with her but every teacher had an email for school related things.

Grabbing your phone, you quickly searched her first name on the school website. After a moment, Alphys’ nervous face popped up with her name and email underneath is. Alphys Momomiya? Interesting last name, but if memory served you well, wasn’t that the last name of the main character from that anime that was mentioned in the premonition?

A car door slamming snapped you out of your mindless thoughts and you focused back on sending Alphys an email.

_Alphys,_

_Hey! Uh, it’s Lily. Sorry for bailing on you and Sans so quickly. I really didn’t want my car battery to die and be left without a way home, haha… Anyways! I left all of my papers for my class on our table. Is there any way that you could grab them for me? I can pick them up tomorrow if that’s alright. Sorry that I’m asking you for favors when we just met, but it’d mean a lot to me._

_Thanks in advance!  
Lily Emerson_

You sent the email with a nervous sigh and slid into the seat of your car. Throwing your bag into the passenger seat, you stuck the keys into the ignition and started your car. The radio blared to life, loud music assaulting your senses as you scrambled to turn it down.  You did this every time you drove and you thought maybe you’d learn your lesson eventually, but apparently not. Turning it back to a decent volume, you shifted your car into gear and began the drive home.

 

* * *

 

 

“What the hell do you mean that she has determination?!”

“exactly what i said, kid. stop cussing, your mom will have my head if she hears you.” Sans rolled his eyes.

“Sans, this is serious! Frisk and I were the only kids around here to ever have determination and now within, like, months of you guys being up here, another one shows up?! And an adult?! This could be bad.”

A short figure paced back and forth in front of Sans as he lounged on the couch, eyes following the movements. They stopped suddenly and turned to face Sans, their red eyes staring into his sockets. Dark brown hair framed their face in jagged curtains, most likely due to them taking scissors to their own hair in an effort to cut it.

“Bring her here. Make friends with the human and introduce her to us. I can make sure she's good.”

“chara…” Sans started, wary of whatever the child was planning.

“No! Don’t ‘Chara’ me! I can do this- Frisk and I can do this.” Chara placed their hands on their hips, gaze confident as they thought over their plan. “You bring her here, Frisk and I get ‘em alone, we figure out if she's evil or not. It’s simple and relatively foolproof!”

“foolproof. mhmm,” Sans chucked. “i barely know the person, kiddo. how the heck am i going to get her over here?”

Chara’s shoulders slumped with the realization and the gears in their brain began turning again, trying to figure out to bypass this problem. After a short moment, they clapped their hands together and let out a triumphant shout.

“Your little college job doesn’t have problems with bringing kids to work right?!”

“no.”

“Take us with you tomorrow. We can talk to her there whenever we run into her!”

“kid, i don’t even know if she’ll be there-“

Sans’ phone buzzed with an incoming text and he pulled it out to see a series of texts from Alphys.

_Alph: Oh, god, Sans! They texted me!_

_Alph: They want to come by my office tomorrow to pick up those papers they left!_

_Alph: WHAT DO I DO_

_snas: let them come get the papers?_

_Alph: But, what if they think my office is messy? What if they can’t find my office? Help me!_

_snas: alright, alright, calm down. tell her to meet you back in the lounge, i’ll even come with to be there for you. it alright if i bring the munchkins along?_

_Alph: You mean Chara and Frisk? Of course!!!_

_snas: asriel will probably come too. you know he hates being left out_

_Alph: That’s fine!!! Thanks, Sans, I’ll see you tomorrow!!_

“welp, that solves that problem.” Sans declared, shoving his phone back in the pocket of his hoodie.

“What problem?” Chara demanded.

“didn’t know if the lady would even be there tomorrow but apparently she’s gotta pick some stuff up from alphys. so, we’re going to met alph at the lounge and wait for when she gets there.”

“Can Asriel come too?! Please, Sans?” Chara pleaded, sticking out their bottom lip in a fake pout.

Sans nodded and Chara left the room with a triumphant laugh, shouting out to Frisk and Asriel that they had something to tell them. The three of them were practically inseparable now that they were on the surface, regardless of the years between them and some of the hardships they had faced.

Closing his eyes, Sans drifted off and let his mind wander as he settled in for a nap. He couldn’t get your green eyes out of his mind, or the way your dark hair framed your face making your skin stand out with the sharp contrast. While he was wary of you and your soul, he couldn’t deny that he was interested in you.

Tomorrow would make it or break it, he supposed. It would be the deciding factor of whether or not he could even be friends with you; if you were using your determination for bad things, he wouldn’t hesitate to dunk you. But, if you were harmless… Sans wouldn’t mind taking you out on a date… Or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so, so, so, sorry. I can't even explain how sorry I am for how long it's been since I've updated. I'm right in the middle of finals and I work almost forty hours a week, so trying to get my school work done and keep my personal health in check has literally drained all of my free time.
> 
> But, not all of it... Instead of updating WWBAFT, I got a spontaneous idea for a one shot that I've been working on for about two and a half weeks in my spare time. It's a SansxFrisk story and it's almost finished! I won't make promises for when I'll be able to post it, but it should be up eventually. 
> 
> Please bare with me with my sporadic updates;;; I'll do my best not to have almost a month between updates again;;


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals are kicking my ass. I've got two classes down, four to go. So ready for it all to be over,,,

“Adriane!” You slammed the door of your apartment open, barging inside. “Are you home?!”

You dropped your bags on the table by the front door without a care, before bumping the door shut with your hip. The living room was empty, television off and lights dimmed, so you moved on to the kitchen. There was a kettle of water boiling on the stove top, Adriane’s favorite tea on the counter beside it.

“Adriane?”

You could faintly hear voices drifting down the hallway from the bedrooms. Following the sound, you slowly walked down the carpeted hall as the voices got louder.

“Bringing me home on the first date, huh, Queen?”

“Oh, shut it, you alley cat. I don’t have ulterior motives… yet.”

“You got a smart mouth, don’t you?”

“Maybe I do. I only brought you home to meet my roommate. She’s an excellent judge of character, and more importantly, she’s my best friend. Gotta get her approval to make sure I can bring a cat in the house.”

You could hear the teasing lilt in her voice and you smiled to yourself. Whatever you had seen this morning had certainly come through. BP was his name, if you remembered your premonition from earlier properly, but it seemed more of a nickname than a real name.

Knocking lightly on Adriane’s door you called her name again. From inside the room, you could hear the creaking of springs and muttered curses as the two of them tried to get presentable… Or so you liked to think.

“Lily! You’re home!” Adriane squealed as she opened the door, jumping into your arms to give you a hug.

“Whoa, hey,” You laughed, wrapping your arms around her waist. “Hi to you, too. Who’s that?”

Behind Adriane, shifting nervously from foot to foot, was an orange cat. His ears were twitching with uncertainty and the suit he was wearing was slightly wrinkled from whatever the two had been doing. Despite his nervous appearance, his inquisitive green eyes were watching you with rapt attention as you swayed side to side with Adriane in your arms.

Grinning at the monster, you slowly tucked a loose strand of hair behind Adriane’s ear. His eyes narrowed slightly as he watched your movements and you snickered quietly to yourself. He was clearly protective of Adriane and even though you weren’t one for clinginess, you found it kind of sweet.

“Oh!” Adriane gasped, leaning back from the hug to look you in the eyes. “This is Burgerpants!”

“Hey! My name is Felix! Burgerpants was a crappy nickname from the underground…” Felix mumbled, ears settling low against his head. “Anyways, everyone calls me Lawyerpants now. Since I’m a law student and all, I guess.”

“Hey, that’s super cool! Law students are pretty hardcore.”

Felix’s eyes widened at your complimented and his fur began puffing up around his neck in embarrassment. He averted his gaze with a mumbled thanks, scuffing hit foot against the carpet.

“So, what school do you go to?” You asked, walking backward towards the kitchen. Adriane beckoned to Felix, and the two followed you to the kitchen.

“Ebott University.”

“Hey! I teach there! Sick, dude. Maybe I’ll see you around?”

His eyes widened at your offer, darting up to meet yours as if what you were saying was a cruel joke. Bits of the conversation that you seen this morning floated through your mind; Felix was clearly an insecure monster, used to ridicule instead of kindness. You smiled encouragingly at him, doing your best to radiate pure kindness so he can sense your intent.

After a moment, Felix visibly relaxed and returned your smile with one of his own. “Definitely, buddy. Got a few, uh, friends of my own up there. Wouldn’t mind hanging with you guys during lunch or something.”

“Sweet! I teach on Monday, Wednesday, and Fridays. My class is in the EMS building, but I wouldn’t mind meeting you at the café tomorrow if that’s chill?”

Adriane watched the two of you make plans for tomorrow with sparkling eyes, a soft smile on her face. You glanced at her from the corner of your eye, meeting her gaze, and shot her a wink. You and Felix settled on a time to meet tomorrow, laughing with each other as you traded phone numbers. You set him in your phone as ‘Kitty Lawyer’ and you knew once Felix found out, he’d force you to change it but for right now it was hilarious.

Felix checked his watch and let out a curse. “Shit, I have a five o’clock lecture and it’s four fifteen. Gotta go, so I’m not late. Thanks for being so chill, Lillies. See you tomorrow.”

You bid him your goodbyes and turned your back so he and Adriane could exchange their own farewells in privacy. You heard their footsteps go to the front door, the soft murmur of conversation picking up between small breaks. After a few minutes, you heard the front door open and close and Adriane re-entered the kitchen with a glow on her face and hair slightly mussed on one side.

“So!” Adriane beamed, jumping on the counter beside you as you finished making the tea.

“So,” You replied, arching an eyebrow at her. “I take it you two are a thing?”

The smile that split Adriane’s face could have lit up an entire ballroom. “Yes! God, Lily, he’s so amazing! He’s a perfect gentleman but he really knows how to woo a lady. I came straight out and told him I wasn’t looking for sex, and wouldn’t be ever, and he was okay with it! He’s an amazing kisser though, oh my god, cats really know how to use their-“

“Okay! Enough information! I need to be able to look him in the eyes tomorrow when we go for coffee.” You teased.

“Okay, okay,” Adriane laughed, kicking her legs slightly. “How was your first day? Anything interesting happen?”

Your smile dropped and changed into a grimace. Interesting was an understatement.

“Something did happen! Spill!”

“Fuck, okay,” You cringed, trying to busy yourself with pouring tea into a mug. “You know those dreams I’ve been having? The weird sex dreams that I keep telling you about?”

“The ones where you never see who you’re with but the room is all blue?”

“Yeah, those.”

“I remember you telling me about those! You were always really cryptic about them, though.”

“Well…” Sighing, you walked around the table to drop into your favorite chair. “Pretty sure I met the guy that’s been in said dreams. His voice matches perfectly.”

A beat of silence filled the room before Adriane leaped from her perch on the counter with a shout. She was sputtering incoherently, trying to figure out a way to get a sentence formed that could encompass all of her confusion.

“Is there any chemistry between you two? Is he cute? What’s he look like? How did you meet? Oh, god, is he nice? He wasn’t rude, was he?” She rambled off questions at a breakneck speed and you held your hands up in surrender.

“No, yes, skeleton, school, sort of, no.” You answered with a laugh.

“Well, that was straightforward. Please explain because I am almost positive I heard the world ‘skeleton’ in there somewhere.”

“We just met, Adri. Of course there’s no chemistry, I only know his name. He’s a skeleton monster and his name is Sans. Yes, he’s cute even if he’s just bones. He’s really tall, dude, like I barely reach his chin! He’s a professor at the university, probably something science related because he wears a lab coat and god does he look good in it…”

Adriane listened to you ramble with a smile that grew more mischievous with every word that left your mouth. Her eyes were dancing with barely contained mirth as she watched the expressions flit across your face.

“You sound really into him, huh?”

You groaned and let your head hit the table. “How could I not be? I’ve been having dreams about his for so long and now I meet him? This is ridiculous.”

“Fate works in funny ways, Lily,” Adriane petted your hair in an attempt to comfort you. “So, when do you think you’ll see him again?”

“Uh, possibly tomorrow?” You mumbled, face pressed against the hard wood. “Aside from meeting up with Felix tomorrow for coffee, I have to go get some files I left with another new friend of mine who is also Sans’ friend. Knowing my luck I’ll probably run into him tomorrow when I go to her office. Oh god. Adriane. I don’t know where her office is.”

“I’m sure it’ll be on the school website, just check there. Calm down, it’ll be chill. But…” Adriane drifted off.

“But, what?”

“If there’s a possibility you’re meeting him tomorrow… You gotta look rockin’, babe. I know just the outfit!”

You groaned at how enthusiastic Adriane sounded. You had just gotten yourself into a giant mess and instead of being able to sleep in tomorrow, you knew you would be up early so Adriane could doll you up. Maybe it was a little overkill, getting prettied up for a slight chance that Sans would be there when you met up with Alphys, but you couldn’t stop the excitement and hope that was bubbling up inside you.

You felt determined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue will be the death of me. Also, I posted a oneshot called "Timing is the Key"! You should, uh, totally check it out if you're interested?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter would have been out like four days ago, but I got really upset with it? I don't really like this chapter but I don't know why. I'm just really conflicted with it, ugh. Please enjoy anyways!
> 
> Suggestive themes at the beginning of the chapter!

The familiar blue light danced upon your skin, tracing gently over the slopes of your shoulders. It was cold to the touch but left a tingling sensation in its wake. The room was quiet aside from the mingling breaths of you and your partner and the sound of skin on bone contact.

Opening your eyes, you were met with the fuzzy eyelights that over the last few months you had some to adore. They were focused on your face, soft with love and adoration as he continued rubbing your shoulders with his hands coated in magic.

“Sans…” You whispered, reaching up for him. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled yourself up to him to place a kiss on his cheekbone. It was soft under your lips as if you were kissing flesh- it was warm and moved under your touch. You peppered his face with soft kisses, mumbling his name in between your ministrations.

His fingers were sliding lower and lower on your skin before coming to a stop on the cusp of your ass. With one hand holding the both of you up, he grabbed your ass and pulled it to his hips, eliciting a small moan from both of you. Instinctively, you wrapped your legs around his hip bones and he wrapped his arm around your waist, trapping you against his rib cage.

Sans slowly lowered the two of you until your back was resting on the bed again before tucking his face into your neck to leave small kisses and nip gently at your skin. You could feel him humming with contentment, the reverberations shaking through his bones and into your skin. 

“I… I lo-” You started, gasping as he nipped at a particularly sensitive spot on your neck.

Sans hand covered your mouth and his eyes were filled with the same unspoken feelings.

“not yet, Lily. wake up.”

 

* * *

 

 

Sans startled awake and sat up, eyes surveying his dark room. The low hum of his miniature trash tornado filled the room but his ears were ringing with a voice that was too sweet to have come from anyone in this house. His fingers twitched and Sans swore he could still feel the soft skin of a human against his bones.

“you gotta be fuckin’ kiddin’ me.” Sans grunted, dragging a hand down his face. The bones clacked against each other softly before he let his hands drop onto the covers to grab them and throw them to the side. Sliding out of bed, he decided to just go down to the kitchen and make some coffee for the rest of the household.

The house was far from quiet as Sans slipped out of his room. The soft snores of Papyrus filled their hallway with soft ‘nyeh’s and Sans could hear the hearty grunts of Undyne as she slept on the floor above them.

When monsters first breached the surface with Frisk and Chara leading them, one of the first problems was figuring out how everyone was going to settle down. Frisk was inseparable from the two skeleton brothers, but also wanted to live with Chara, who refused to live anywhere without Asriel. Undyne was Asgore’s guard and demanded to live with him as a full-time guard, which meant Alphys would stay with her since they had finally started dating. After a good hour of bickering and trying to placate all parties involved, Toriel suggested that everyone pool their resources and build a house large enough to accommodate all of them.

Toriel, Asgore, Asriel, Chara, and Frisk occupied the first floor, since it had the highest roof. Sans and Papyrus had the second room to themselves with the two guest bedrooms. Alphys and Undyne shared the third floor which doubled as their personal lab and training room.

The carpet muffled Sans’ footsteps as he shuffled down the hall and down the staircase to the first floor. Rounding the corner to the living room, Sans wasn’t surprised to see the television on and a short figure wrapped in a blanket sitting in front of it.

“mornin’.”

The figure huddled in the blanket let out a startled squeak and they turned around to reveal Alphys with dark bags under her eyes. “O-oh. G-good morning, S-sans. I, uh, didn’t k-know anyone would b-be up this early…” She muttered, rubbing her hands together.

“no worries, just woke up from a dream and figured i’d make everyone coffee.” Sans brushed aside Alphys’ worries and continued his shuffle to the kitchen.   “when do you wanna head out to the university?”

“U-uhm, it’s only seven right n-now. Once the c-children wake up and get d-dressed, maybe w-we could leave a-around nine?” Alphys suggested.

Sans let out a noise that doubled as a confirmation and continued the breakfast prep.

 

* * *

 

 

“WAKE UP!”

“Holy fucking shit!”

Adriane’s loud yell startled you awake from your pleasant dream, making you roll off the bed in a blind panic as you tried to figure out what the hell was going on.

“Adri! You can’t just… do that!” You wheezed, clutching at your chest, and trying to slow your heart rate.

“I can, and I did. It got you up!” Adriane huffed.

Her blonde hair was curling around her face, messy and unkept. She was still wearing her pajamas but one look at her face let you know she had been up for a while and had gotten her hands on some caffeine.

“It’s time to get ready! You have a coffee date with Felix, whom you better not make any moves on by the way or I may have to hurt you, and then a school date with your skeleton dude!” Adriane cheered. “We gotta make you look presentable!”

“What, do I not look presentable right now?” You grumbled, gesturing to your shorts and tank top.

Adriane didn’t grace you with an answer, choosing to turn around instead and head back towards the kitchen. You let out a sigh and picked yourself up off the floor, following your roommate.

“I just want you to know, you woke me up from a really good dream!” You called after Adriane. “It was another one of those premonition sex dreams.”

“Wow. ‘Premonition sex dreams’, Lily? Couldn’t you have come up with a better name?” Adriane snickered, pouring two more cups of coffee. The aroma of hazelnuts and vanilla creamer filled the kitchen, making you inhale deeply.

You jumped up onto the counter and held your hands out for your mug. Adriane set the blue and white polka dotted mug beside you, ignoring your outstretched hands and you huffed in annoyance before grabbing the handle. Raising the steaming cup to your lips you blew on it slightly before taking a careful sip. The coffee had cooled down just enough to not burn your tongue and you gulped down a few mouthfuls before letting out a contented sigh.

“Okay, game plan,” Adriane mused, swirling her own mug. “You get a shower and then I do the rest of the work.”

“That’s a really shitty game plan, Adri. I do, like, one thing.”

“Because I have to make you look magnificent, obviously. I’ll do all the work for today and you can have a sweet coffee date with BP and become the best of friends and then go woo your bone boy.”

“He isn’t my bone boy!” You sputter, heat creeping up your cheeks. “He doesn’t even know I’m interested in him! I ran away from him after shaking his hand, he probably thinks I’m a weirdo.”

Adriane stared at you with a blank expression before rolling her eyes and downing the rest of her coffee. “Whatever. Go get in the shower! It’s seven thirty and we all know you’re a prima donna when it comes to shower time and you meet BP at ten!”

“Yes, mother. Never have I met someone so excited to dress their friend up to go on a date with their, uh… boyfriend?” You wondered, not sure if that was the proper word for the situation.

“Yeah, yeah. The thing is, I know how starved you are for friendship, I don’t get jealous, Felix is my boyfriend and you’re my best friend so you both need to get along. Now, go!”

Adriane nudged your shoulder and you dropped off the counter. Placing your mug in the sink as you walked by, you disappeared into the bathroom to start your morning ritual. You couldn’t shake the feeling that something out of the ordinary was going to happen today but when is your life ever 'ordinary'?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also if anyone is looking for new stories or anything to read, please feel free to check my bookmarks! I have a variety of stories there and I'm adding new ones almost every day. ♥


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years, everyone! Thanks so, so, so much over 1200 reads and almost 100 kudos!
> 
> Feel free to check out my other one shot I posted the other day that's PapyrusxReader! ♥

After a long and warm shower, Adriane instructed you to sit on the plush seat that was in front of her vanity. Your eyes roamed over the plethora of makeup and hair care products that littered the surface and shelves, nose crinkling up slightly. While you didn’t have anything against makeup personally, you couldn’t understand why someone needed this much.

“Adri, why do you have this much makeup?” You asked, reaching out to pick up a bottle of foundation.

“Honestly, I have no idea,” Adriane sighed. “A lot of it is stuff I bought specifically for a costume and never put away. I probably only use a fourth of this on a daily basis.”

You grunt in acknowledgement and continue examining the foundation bottle in your hand. Adriane was picking things up off the table, glancing between your face and whatever she picked up, and muttering about compliments and colors. While you were in the shower, she had taken the liberty of choosing your outfit for the day, but had refused to let you see it when she steered you into her room.

“Alright, I think we’re good. Close your eyes and let me work my magic!” Adriane grinned and you closed your eyes.

For what felt like an eternity, your face was smoothed over by Adriane’s skillful hands. She patted your face down with a soft, squishy pad and then switched to an even softer brush that dusted across your skin. She winged eyeliner across your eyelids with an expert flick of her wrist and coated your lips with a few simple strokes. You were expecting your face to feel slightly heavier since you had never worn this much makeup before, but was pleasantly surprised that it wasn’t as cake-like as you had dreaded.

“Open your eyes and look at yourself, pretty girl,” Adriane crowed, resting her hands on your shoulders.

You opened your eyes and it took you a second to recognize that the face that was staring back from the mirror was you. There was no dramatic change; Your face was the same color, only the small acne scars disappearing under the foundation. Your eyes were rimmed with black eyeliner and your eyes were surrounded by a smokey purple shadow that made your green eyes pop out. Adriane had picked a nude lipstick instead of a brighter color and it brought the rest of the look together without going over the top.

“Holy shit, this is me?” You gasped. “What the fuck?”

“We’re not done yet! I just have to fix your hair and then get you dressed, but that won’t take more than ten minutes.”

True to her word, Adriane had your hair fixed up in a messy bun on top of your head within five minutes before ushering you over to her bed. You were finally able to see the outfit that your best friend had picked out and you were happy with her choices. A loose, white top that hung off of both of your shoulders and your favorite pair of black jeans was a simple enough outfit but it still made you feel good about yourself.

“Just wear your flats with it, it’ll be fine,” Adriane hummed before shoving you towards the door. “Now, go! It’s nine-fifteen already!”

“Alright, alright! Bye, mom.” You snickered, slipping your feet into your flats and grabbing your purse before slipping through the front door.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey! Over here!”

The coffee shop was full of college students and professors, the conversations of the patrons and the workers calling out coffee orders creating an almost unbearably loud environment. Felix’s voice was still able to be heard over the noise and you began making your way over to him, muttering apologies as you squeezed by people.

“Glad you could make it. Not looking too shabby either.” Felix grinned, reaching a hand out to fist bump you. He was wearing a more casual outfit today, no suit in sight.

“It’s all Adriane, not me. She’s responsible for all this,” You gestured to yourself with a wave of your hand. “How are you?”

“Eh,” He seesaws his hand. “Not lookin’ forward to classes this afternoon.”

“I feel for you. The college blues, dude, I had them bad.” You snicker, sliding into the seat across from him. He had already ordered you a cappuccino which you took a sip of, humming in thanks. “So.”

“So?” Felix echoed.

“You and Adriane.”

Felix groans and hides his face behind his hands. “Are you going to give me the awkward best friend threat talk?”

“The what?” Your eyebrows furrow in confusion.

“Y’know,” He gestures towards you. “The whole ‘hurt my best friend or I’ll dust you’ kind of thing?”

A beat of silence follows his statement and then you bust out laughing, hunching over the table. A few people at the surrounding tables shoot you curious looks before turning back to their own conversations and Felix looks mortified.

“N-no! Oh, stars, no! I would,” You take a deep breath, trying to calm down. “I would never. I trust Adriane and I’m not going to potentially ruin her relationship with you. I came out to hang out with you with my own free will, not to give you the, ah, ‘talk’.”

Felix sinks further into his chair, fur puffed out in embarrassment and ears tucked against his head.  His eyes are trained on his cup of coffee while his paws tap nervously on the table. Smiling softly, you reach over and place one of your hands over his.

_”She’s a damn monster fucker! Disgusting!” A voice calls from the crowd._

_“I don’t fuck anyone, thank you very much!” Adriane shouts back, flipping the bird in the direction the voice came from._

_“Damn, Queen,” Felix chuckled nervously. “You’re feisty.”_

Your shoulders stiffen from the premonition and you grit your teeth. Felix is now holding your hand, looking over at you with worry in his eyes.

“You okay, Lillies?” Felix asks, giving your hand a soft squeeze.

“Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry. Zoned out for a second.” You brush off his question and smile reassuringly. You reach out to take another sip of your coffee just to realize it’s already empty and you grumble.

“Wanna head out? I’m done too,” Felix offers, standing up. “Didn’t you say you had to head up to the EMS building?”

“Yeah, I gotta meet Alphys to get some papers from her. You wanna walk with me or do you have somewhere else to be?”

“Alphys? I know her!” Felix grins, pulling his backpack over a shoulder and nodding towards the door. “I don’t have anywhere else to be until this afternoon. Let’s go, chick.”

You grin back, grabbing your own bag. The two of you head out of the coffee shop and begin the trek to the EMS building. Other students are walking along the paths and sitting on the large field, relaxing in the warm summer day.

“So, what papers you gotta pick up?” Felix asks. He’s in perfect stride with you, hands shoved in his pockets while his tail swings back and forth behind him in a lazy manner.

“Attendance sheets, mainly. I also had some extra handouts and future lesson plans in there. Not too big of a deal but I’d still like them back anyways.” The two of you walk down some steps and veer off to the right to begin heading up the hill towards the EMS building.

Felix chuckles and rolls his eyes to look at you. “How the hell did you manage to leave them behind?”

You sigh and hang your head. “Long story short, I ran out on her? We’re sitting there talking and having a grand ol’ time,” You gesture with your hands as you talk, showing how you and Alphys were sitting. “And then this guy comes up behind me- Sans, that’s his name -and scares the shit out of me. I shook his hand to be polite and, uh, got really flustered and ran out?”

You had to improvise with the ending of the story, not ready to out your sexy dreams with Sans to your roommate’s cat boyfriend. Also, the fact that you kind of have premonitions when you touch people is also something you can’t exactly say to a monster.

Felix is laughing, one hand still shoved in his pocket while the other covers his mouth. His eyes are squinted shut and your face flushes with embarrassment.

“Holy shit, Lillies. Sans is like the chilliest dude I know! He was a real jokester back underground and he did some comedy routines at the hotel I used to work at. I always looked forward to seeing him and having a chance to talk to him. Everyone underground basically knows who Sans is.”

You groan and bump your shoulder into Felix’s. “Don’t remind me! Ugh, I’m still mortified.”

The two of you have finally reached the EMS building and Felix holds the door open for you while still snickering under his breath. You shoot him a quick glare as you pass by him, giving your thanks to the gentlemanly cat. The hallways are empty except for a few students sitting on the floor, waiting for their class time to roll around.

“Sorry, bucko. Faculty and staff only,” You wiggle your eyebrows at Felix, shooting him a devious grin. “No kitties allowed!”

“Hey, that’s rude!” Felix laughs. “Whatever, teach-“

The door of the teacher lounge swings open to reveal a short child wearing a blue sweater with a purple stripe through it. The two of you meet eyes and you’re a little startled to see that the child’s eyes don’t have a pupil. The glance over to Felix and smile, eyes lighting up in recognition even though you’re pretty sure they’re blind.

“Hey, BP!” The child’s voice is soft and friendly. They reach out and give the cat a hug, which Felix returns with gusto. They turn back to you and tilt their head. “Who’re you?”

“I’m, uh, Lily. Who are you?”

“Frisk!” Frisk grins at you, and you can see they’re missing one of their front teeth.

Sans appears behind Frisk and sets a skeletal hand on their head, ruffling their hair with affection. His eye lights focus on you, grin tense and unwelcoming.

“and i’ve got a question or two for why the kiddo can see you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for my New Years "resolution" I've decided I want to focus more on my writing and trying to get better at it. I want to push my limits and step out of my comfort zone a little! So I need your guy's help. I'm doing "A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away" and by the end of 2017 I want to have 365 different drabbles (500-1000+ words) written up! I'm going to do my best to post all of them on here and I'm accepting all sorts of prompts (fluff, smut, horror, angst, etc.) with ANY pairing. Literally any pairing. Even the crack ships. I'll probably bundle post a lot of them considering it's already a few days into the new year and I haven't even started.
> 
> I'm still going to do my best to get chapters out for this, obviously. I'm hoping I can rekindle my passion for writing and it'll help me lengthen my chapters!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALIVE!
> 
> Sorry for the long wait, college has been absolutely kicking my ass. I swear I'm not leaving this story to rot, it just may take a while for me to find time to grind out chapters. Thank you all so much for your support and comments, they seriously mean so much to me! Feel free to check out the two drabbles I've posted within the last twenty-four hours, as well ♥
> 
> Also, prepare for feels.

“Whoa, whoa,” Felix glances between the three of you. “What d’ya mean the kiddo can see Lily?”

“i mean what i said, bp. frisk can see the girl, simple as that.” Sans glares at you with narrowed sockets.

Felix is staring at you with his mouth hanging open, sputtering slightly. He gestures to Frisk with a weak wave of his hand and then to you, trying to piece together whatever Sans was implying.

“Hey! Bring her in here already!” An annoyed voice comes from inside the room.

Frisk rolls their eyes at the voice, reaching out to grab your hand and drag you inside with them. You brush past Sans who follows you with his eyes while you try to avoid his gaze. You’re vaguely aware of Felix following the group inside, his deep voice still struggling to form a complete sentence.

“So this is the girl.”

Another child stood in the middle of the break room with their arms crossed, staring you down with blood red eyes. Their hair was unruly and uneven, sticking out in odd places. Frisk dropped your hand and scampered over to them, grabbing onto their shirt to tug on it. The wild child leaned over slightly, keeping their eyes on you, as Frisk whispered something into their ear.

“So… Hello?” You said, letting it come out as a question.

“I am Chara.” The child stated, straightening back up and grabbing Frisk’s hand. “This is Frisk, my younger sibling. Behind you is Asriel, our brother.”

You whipped around to see a young goat child waving shyly at you from in front of the closed break room door. You didn’t even notice him when you walked in- he must have been the one to close the door behind you.

“Howdy!” Asriel greeted.

“Hi…” You trailed off, eyes darting from person to person. You felt cornered and your anxiety was rising by the second. “So, why am I being greeted by a committee when I’m just here to pick up stuff from Alphys?”

“I second that! Why are you guys cornerin’ Lillies?” Felix asserted, coming up behind you and slinging an arm over your shoulder protectively.

“this ‘lillies’ of yours ain’t a human, bp.” Sans growled. “they have magic.”

You felt your blood run cold with Sans’ statement. You knew this would happen- you knew your cover would be blown when monsters came to the surface- it was just a matter of time. It blew your mind that it happened so quick and in front of your new best friend. Now Felix would hate you, despise you for being related to the humans that was responsible for trapping his species underground for centuries. They would tell other humans, rat you out to the media, and you would become a human lab rat. Your family would shun you for being caught and risking the bloodline. All you could hear was white noise as these thoughts raced through your mind, and you were vaguely aware of the fact that you were shaking horribly.

“They have… magic?” Felix whispered, his arm dropping from around your shoulders. He took a step back, ears slowly lowering against his head.

“N-no… Felix, please!” You whimpered. “Let me explain! Please, please, I swear I don’t mean to do any harm!”

The feline was shaking his head slightly and you felt your soul throb with sadness. You could feel everyone’s eyes on you, the room deathly silent aside from your choked out sobs.

“Let her explain.”

Frisk’s voice was loud in the quiet room. Everyone’s eyes shot to them as they took a step forward.

“She deserves a chance. We all do, isn’t that right, Sans?”

You heard Sans huff from behind you, but you were more focused on the child in front of you that was staring you down with their pupil-less eyes.

“So, Lily,” Frisk smiled, reaching a hand out to you. “I promise not to do anything until I hear from you.”

With another gross sob, you lurched forward and snatched their hand into your own, spiraling into the too familiar darkness of a premonition.

_“I told you guys she wasn’t evil.” Frisk rolled their eyes as they sat at a table surrounded by their siblings and uncle._

_“Tch, whatever,” Chara scoffed. “I suppose now we can discuss why she has that little blue string on her soul, huh, Sans?”_

The vision was over as soon as it began, and you were left on your knees as Frisk held you close to their small frame. Everyone watched the two of you with a variety of emotions that ranged from shock to indifference.

“I-I… I’m a mage! I admit it, god, I admit to it,” You wheezed, tears dripping down your cheeks. “I know all about monsters and your history, about souls, magic, the barrier… I know all of it. I’m sorry!”

“But… how?” Felix whispered.

“I’m a descendant. From the original magic seven… I’ve had magic since I was born. I’m a determined soul so I have the ability to manipulate time. In my case, I can see the future when I touch someone, but unless I’m actually trying I just get a brief flash of something that’ll happen in a twenty-four hour span.”

The information was tumbling out of your lips before you could stop it. You didn’t know what had gotten into you, but you suspected it was because of how much you couldn’t fathom being alone again.

“told ya.” Sans said, disdain clear in his voice.

“Well, I don’t think she’s any kind of threat,” Frisk stated, patting your head idly. A small bleat of agreement came from the door and you let out a small chuckle at the sound.

“I agree. I admit that Sans and I overreacted,” Chara sighed. “I apologize, Lily. We didn’t mean to corner you. I… I know that feeling.”

You shook your head in response, raising your head to meet the red eyes. “No… I understand. I wouldn’t mind telling you guys more if you’d like, but I swear I mean no harm. I just don’t think I could manage it today…”

A rueful smile pulled at Chara’s lips, but Frisk was the one to reply. “Of course. We understand! We’ll leave you to your devices and let you gather your thoughts. Your papers from Alphys are over on the table and I wrote my number on them for you!” Frisk smiled warmly down at you, releasing you and taking a step back.

It was weird that a small child had just confronted you, exposed you, then comforted you in the span of ten minutes in front of a crowd of people who were now wary of you. Admittedly, you were shell-shocked and your emotions were running a little haywire. Instead of responding verbally, you just nodded your head.

The siblings grouped up together and with a departing wave, they were out the door. Sans followed them closely, not even sparing you a parting glance, and you could feel the cold emanating from his figure.

“Lillies…” Felix started, taking a small step towards your kneeling figure. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you… I planned on it, but not so soon,” You sighed. “You have class soon, don’t you? Go ahead and go, Kitty Lawyer. I’m gonna gather my thoughts then head home.”

“I… Alright. I’ll text you later, okay? I’m sorry I reacted so negatively.”

You waved off his apology and stood up slowly. You stumbled over to the table that had your papers and as you dropped into a chair, your eyes focused on a scribble of writing across the top of the front page.

_I knew you weren’t bad. I trust you and I knew everything would be okay. -Frisk_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I apologize for any mistake. Let me know if you find any, please!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a mess trying to figure out AO3 completely, lmao. Please bare with me!


End file.
